You're My Everything
by klaineography
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find themselves alone in the Hummel-Hudson house on Friday night. They decided to explore each other, romantic sexy times ensue.


It was Friday night when Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone in the Hummel-Hudson living room. Kurt was pressed into the corner of the couch and Blaine was leaning over top of him. Blaine braced himself on the arm of the couch.

He was panting slightly as he pulled away from a heated kiss, trailing his lips softly over Kurt's jaw. His warm breath ghosted over Kurt's skin, causing Kurt to shiver in anticipation. Kurt lifted his head slightly and Blaine took the hint, slowly kissing down his neck starting just under his ear. Kurt gasped under his breath, turning his head further to the side. Blaine gently sucked at the soft skin of his throat and hummed against the pale skin.

It was no secret that Kurt was a romantic. He liked soft gestures, hand holding and sitting under the stars with hands intertwined. He also loved the way Blaine's lips felt against him; felt against his lips, the jut of his jaw, the curve of his neck, and the hollow of his throat. Blaine raised his right hand and pulled at the collar of Kurt's shirt, kissing at the newly exposed skin of his collarbone. Kurt loved when Blaine kissed him like this. He quickly felt himself become hard, enjoying the sounds of Blaine's mouth working over his chest. The whole 'making out' thing was not necessarily new, but it was very rare that the boys would have the privacy to make the session heated in the way it was quickly turning into.

Blaine kisses became messier as he made his way across. He brought his lips back to Kurt's briefly, nipping along Kurt's lower lip. He broke from the kiss and sat back on his knees, reaching for the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it off up over his head. Kurt let out a small appreciative gasp as he took in Blaine's newly exposed chest. Blaine smiled, knowing full well of the affect it had on Kurt. It was the very same affect Kurt's bare skin had on him. Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's waist, playing with the hem of Kurt's shirt, silently asking for permission. Kurt nodded, sitting up so Blaine could pull his shirt over his head.

After the shirt was discarded on the floor next to them, Kurt brought his arms up around Blaine's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Their chests pressed together, hot and heavy. It was then that their erections first pressed together. Kurt knew very well how hard he was, but Blaine had been keeping distance between them until now. Blaine was careful about these things. They had done this once before, rushed in the back seat of Kurt's car one evening last week. Blaine had been sprawled out in the back seat and Kurt had climbed on top of him. It was sloppy and rushed and inexperienced. While it had still been wonderful, this was much more intimate. They took their time, caressing and petting skin, kissing softly but with purpose. Kurt could feel the strain in his tight jeans as he rolled his hips up to meet Blaine's. They both let out a soft gasp at the clothed contact. Blaine's hands were soon on Kurt's hips, pressed into them softly.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, lips grazing Blaine's ear.

Blaine murmured something, half listening. His mind stirred with sexual thoughts, rubbing his thumbs along the waist of Kurt's pants. He realized Kurt had called his name and brought his gaze to up. Kurt nodded slowly, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch.

"Yes..." Kurt moaned, bringing his hands along Blaine's back appreciatively as Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's pants. He leaned back on his knees again as Kurt raised his hips and allowed his pants to be shuffled down. It was less than graceful, but eventually Kurt's pants joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Kurt brought Blaine down to him again, his arms petting down Blaine's back.

Blaine's lips were quickly back on Kurt's with a new fervent heat. Their bodies pressed flush together and Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth as their erections brushed together through their clothing. Kurt wasn't ready to be completely naked, not yet. It had taken all of the bravery he had to allow Blaine to remove his pants. But he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. It wasn't just because he was in the moment. He wanted to be pressed against Blaine, wanted his skin, his touch, wanted so much that he didn't understand.

Blaine kissed him passionately, pressing down and asking for access against Kurt's lips. His tongue slipped past, moving intently across Kurt's tongue. Kurt let Blaine dominate the kiss, instead bringing his hands to graze over Blaine's lower back. He let his nails catch gently over Blaine's spine as he moved down to graze his hands over Blaine's ass, sliding under his pants and boxers. As his hands passed over the skin there, he pushed down gently, squeezing and bringing their hips together. Kurt gently rolled his hips underneath Blaine, the feeling quickly becoming more than anything they had experienced together before.

Kurt repeated the process, rubbing his hands down over Blaine's ass and pushing him down, thrusting his hips up to meet his. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, pushing his hips forward against Kurt, debating against whether or not to push back against Kurt's sure hands or push forward. Kurt broke the kiss with a low moan, the feeling of Blaine hard and persistent against him causing him to become dizzy with arousal.

"Fuck, Blaine." He breathed; their foreheads pressed together. Kurt's eyes closed. Blaine groaned, his tone full of desire as he tried to focus on Kurt's face. He loved when Kurt swore. Kurt almost never swore. Blaine wondered if Kurt had reserved it specifically for him, specifically when they were like this. He was eager to test this theory. He wondered as he began to kiss Kurt a little more roughly if Kurt would be noisy during sex: if he'd curse when Blaine pushed into him slowly, if he'd swear when he was getting close to the edge.

The very thought of this caused Blaine to thrust his hips down hard against Kurt, rolling and moving together. Kurt wondered, while licking along Blaine's teeth what it would be like if Blaine did penetrate him; if they had "actual sex" as he decided to call it. He was admittedly scared of the idea, yet ridiculously turned on. He wanted Blaine's cock, wanted to feel it in his hand, wondered what it would feel like in his mouth, but especially in his ass. He wanted to know the pleasure, and he wanted it with Blaine. Before they started dating, Kurt would never have dared to have such thoughts about someone. But as Blaine thrusted their erections together, the speed of which began to increase, he knew that having such thoughts about Blaine was okay (and definitely mutual).

He was jolted from his thoughts as Blaine removed his mouth from his and exhaled heavily with a shutter, leaving open mouth kisses along Kurt's jaw again.

"Oh god Kurt-" Blaine said in a rushed whisper. Kurt rolled up his hips hard against Blaine, pulling Blaine's ass down with his firm hands again. He relished in the feeling of Blaine's dick rolling against his. Blaine moved his hands from the arm of the chair to Kurt's shoulders, snaking around behind his neck and pulling their chests together.

"If you want to stop Kurt, we should probably stop now." Kurt whined when Blaine finished speaking. There is no way in hell that Blaine wanted to stop, but this is the farthest they had ever gone together. Blaine knew it wouldn't take long before he fell over the edge like this. Blaine was a teenage boy, but he cared about Kurt. A lot. He cared about Kurt more than anything, and he didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for.

"Shit Blaine, don't stop. _Please_ don't stop." Kurt almost begged but whimpered instead, reaching his arms around Blaine's back and pulling him in.

They grabbed at each other, feeling skin under their desperate hands and moving together. They were moaning softly: Kurt's moan (Blaine noticed) was much very airy while Blaine's was harsher, almost a grunt, but very sexy (Kurt noticed).

"Getting close, Blaine." Kurt warned, breath warm against Blaine's cheek as they leaned in to each other.

"Yes..." Blaine hissed before bringing their lips together harshly and kissing passionately, tongue pushing into Kurt's mouth. Kurt caressed Blaine's tongue in his, open-mouthed as they struggled to breathe. Kurt slid his hands back down to Blaine's ass, pulling him roughly downward to meet his thrusts. Kurt felt heat growing in his stomach, growing stronger as it descended lower. Blaine felt the similar heat pool low in his stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips. "Harder, please. So close." Kurt arched up towards Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure if he ever wanted to tell Kurt this, but he liked when Kurt was a little desperate. He liked having Kurt under him, begging for more. Kurt wasn't sure if he ever wanted to tell Blaine how much he liked Blaine on top of him, pressing against him, being slightly more dominant but working and fitting together perfectly.

Blaine braced himself against the couch with his right hand and thrust down against Kurt, sliding upwards roughly on the upstroke and dragging their erections together. Kurt arched up again; he was so close. He gasped, throwing his head back.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said against Kurt's throat, kissing at the hollow and licking a stripe up his neck to his jaw. Kurt whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as he arched up a few more times, Blaine kissing persistently at his neck.

"Oh, Bl-_Blaine_." He came with a gasp, hands clawing at Blaine's back. He pressed insistently upwards against Blaine as his back arched off the couch. Blaine was sure he had never heard anything more sexy than Kurt coming with Blaine's name on his lips. He pressed himself against Kurt's thigh roughly four more times before he was coming too, his breath escalating, toes curling into themselves and fingers pressing tightly into the material of the couch.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, forehead pressing into the cool arm of the couch, his arms draped at Kurt's sides. His breath was irregular as he floated in his post-orgasm high. Kurt's grasp on Blaine's back slowly loosened as he came down from his orgasm as well. He heaved an exhausted sigh, coming to the realization that he has just experienced the best, and most powerful orgasm of his young life.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple softly, ignoring the discomfort that resulted from just coming in his pants. He felt heavenly, euphoric even. Blaine hummed appreciatively against his shoulder. They basked in their post-orgasm buzz for a few minutes just holding each other. Blaine placed soft kisses along Kurt's shoulder as Kurt let his eyes fall closed, head leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt spoke first, very breathy, stroking Blaine's hair.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, brief and very sweet.

Kurt smiled. He lived every day so grateful that he had Blaine in his life. He wanted everything with Blaine. And Blaine wanted everything with Kurt.

Everyone said that they were just teenagers in love, but it was so much more than that. When Kurt thought about the future, Blaine was always there with him. He wanted to move to New York with Blaine after high school. He wanted to move in together. Blaine had felt exactly the same way but was too scared to admit his intense feeling for fear of scaring Kurt off. Blaine wanted to marry Kurt, and wanted to have a family with him.

Blaine wanted to bring Kurt pleasure like no one else could. He wanted to be connected to Kurt in a way that no one else was, or would ever be.

For now, they were looking forward to exploring each other: emotionally, mentally, physically, entirely.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt _ever_ at writing smut. Was it alright? Reviews are very much appreciated, but go easy on me! Feel free to point out any glaring issues with my writing that you think I can improve on as well. Thank you for the reviews so far! They really inspire me to write more often.


End file.
